The Labyrinth
La lluvia repiqueteaba exterior. Phineas & Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Django y la tropa Fireside Chica 46.321 eran todos en el patio trasero de la Flynn-Fletcher, empapado y todos con impermeables, mientras que Phineas y Ferb estaban cavando un agujero en la esquina del jardín, cerca de 3 pies de ancho, 6 pies de profundidad. "Phineas & Ferb, ¿cuál es el propósito de esto?" preguntó Isabella. "Hemos oído que era un laberinto de secretos por debajo de nuestro patio trasero! Tan increíble, fue utilizado para almacenar cosas en 1922!" dijo Phineas, sigue cavando. Clank. La pala de metal había tocado. Ferb saltó en el agujero y limpiado la tierra, revelando un secreto de boca. El preciado abrirlo con cuidado, y fue allí. Una escalera. Phineas se volvió hacia el grupo. "No nos atrevemos a entrar?" le preguntó. "No sé, chicos, se ve muy peligroso." Django dijo, una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. "Bueno, me voy." Phineas declaró, haciendo su camino por la escalera. Buford saltó en el próximo. "Quién sabe, podría ser el tesoro!" pensó, todavía un poco vacilante. Isabel fue el siguiente. "¿Por qué no, podríamos encontrar una manera de conseguir que" Hunter "parche que necesito!" dijo. A continuación, el resto del grupo se fue. Los dos últimos fueron Adyson izquierda y Django. "Django, soy un poco de miedo ..." Adyson dijo, con aire preocupado. "¿En serio? Por lo general, usted es el audaz Chica Fireside! No te preocupes Adyson, todos tenemos las espaldas. Todo va a estar bien" Django la tranquilizó. Luego se metió en el agujero y heldout su mano para ayudar a Adyson pulgadas "Vamos, escaleras abajo, rápido, o vamos a perder!" dijo. Fue tono negro bajando las escaleras. "Todo el mundo, es demasiado oscuro para saber dónde vamos, mantenga los hombros del otro!" Phineas gritó, para que todos pudieran escuchar. Adyson apretó sobre el hombro de Django. "¿Tienes miedo, Adyson?" -susurró-. Ella era un poco temblorosa. -Sí, ¿y si no podemos encontrar la salida? " -susurró de nuevo, suena débil. "Adyson, va a estar bien ..." dijo. "Está bien ..." -susurró, todavía temblando. "Hola chicos! He encontrado una antorcha!" dijo Phineas, (no una linterna, una antorcha de llama) La habitación donde ellos se encontraban encendidas. Las paredes estaban hechas de hormigón, de color gris / amarillo, con un techo de metal parrilla. Era un laberinto. "Esto es demasiado raro ... Voy a volver!" , dijo Ginger. Sin embargo, una puerta de metal había bloqueado la escalera. Todos ellos sin aliento ... "Oh No! Ahora, ¿cómo recuperarla?!" Phineas miró a su alrededor con desesperación. "¡Hey! Una placa! En la pared!" Decía lo siguiente: "Hola, persona (s) En el momento de leer esto, la puerta de la escalera se cerrará y no se puede abrir. En caso de que no lo sé. Puedo verte. Si usted está en un grupo, Grupo de nuevo se separan, a las cuatro esquinas del laberinto. Si logra encontrar una clave o una contraseña en papel, oculto en algún lugar, puede abrir una puerta a la habitación de al lado. Hay 5. Buena suerte. - El Laberinto Keeper ". "¿Qué?" alguien dijo. Luego hubo un destello. De repente, cada uno estaba solo, mirando a su alrededor, ponga en una zona en el laberinto de 100 acres de longitud y de ancho! "HOLA?!" Gritó Holly. "¿Hay alguien ahí?!?! Gretchen, Katie, Milly? NADIE?" "Aquí mismo!" "¡Por aquí!" "¿Quién es ese?" "Su Holly! -gritó, mientras corría, tratando de encontrar todos. Nadie iba a ser visto. Pero cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, alguien tropezó con ella! "Holly?" Holly se dio la vuelta ... "Katie? ¿Dónde están todos?" "Yo no sé! He mirado everyw" sus palabras cuando se detuvo por un grito ensordecedor. "Eso suena como Isabel!" "HEY! TODOS! Que encontró una llave!" gritó Buford, brilló clave para que todos pudieran encontrarlo. Buford luego abrió la puerta, y se aseguró que todos estaban allí. "Hmm ... vamos a ver. Baljeet, jengibre, Milly, Katie, Holly, Adyson, Ferb, Gretchen, Django ... Espere ... ¿dónde está Phineas e Isabel?" dijo. "Oh, no importa! Tenemos que salvarnos a nosotros mismos!" gritó Baljeet, empujando a todos a través de la puerta, a pesar de sus protestas. Entonces la puerta se cerró con estrépito. Fue tono negro bajando las escaleras. "Todo el mundo, es demasiado oscuro para saber dónde vamos, mantenga los hombros del otro!" Phineas gritó, para que todos pudieran escuchar. Adyson apretó sobre el hombro de Django. "¿Tienes miedo, Adyson?" -susurró-. Ella era un poco temblorosa. -Sí, ¿y si no podemos encontrar la salida? " -susurró de nuevo, suena débil. "Adyson, va a estar bien ..." dijo. "Está bien ..." -susurró, todavía temblando. "Hola chicos! He encontrado una antorcha!" dijo Phineas, (no una linterna, una antorcha de llama) La habitación donde ellos se encontraban encendidas. Las paredes estaban hechas de hormigón, de color gris / amarillo, con un techo de metal parrilla. Era un laberinto. "Esto es demasiado raro ... Voy a volver!" , dijo Ginger. Sin embargo, una puerta de metal había bloqueado la escalera. Todos ellos sin aliento ... "Oh No! Ahora, ¿cómo recuperarla?!" Phineas miró a su alrededor con desesperación. "¡Hey! Una placa! En la pared!" Decía lo siguiente: "Hola, persona (s) En el momento de leer esto, la puerta de la escalera se cerrará y no se puede abrir. En caso de que no lo sé. Puedo verte. Si usted está en un grupo, Grupo de nuevo se separan, a las cuatro esquinas del laberinto. Si logra encontrar una clave o una contraseña en papel, oculto en algún lugar, puede abrir una puerta a la habitación de al lado. Hay 5. Buena suerte. - El Laberinto Keeper ". "¿Qué?" alguien dijo. Luego hubo un destello. De repente, cada uno estaba solo, mirando a su alrededor, ponga en una zona en el laberinto de 100 acres de longitud y de ancho! "HOLA?!" Gritó Holly. "¿Hay alguien ahí?!?! Gretchen, Katie, Milly? NADIE?" "Aquí mismo!" "¡Por aquí!" "¿Quién es ese?" "Su Holly! -gritó, mientras corría, tratando de encontrar todos. Nadie iba a ser visto. Pero cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, alguien tropezó con ella! "Holly?" Holly se dio la vuelta ... "Katie? ¿Dónde están todos?" "Yo no sé! He mirado everyw" sus palabras cuando se detuvo por un grito ensordecedor. "Eso suena como Isabel!" "HEY! TODOS! Que encontró una llave!" gritó Buford, brilló clave para que todos pudieran encontrarlo. Buford luego abrió la puerta, y se aseguró que todos estaban allí. "Hmm ... vamos a ver. Baljeet, jengibre, Milly, Katie, Holly, Adyson, Ferb, Gretchen, Django ... Espere ... ¿dónde está Phineas e Isabel?" dijo. "Oh, no importa! Tenemos que salvarnos a nosotros mismos!" gritó Baljeet, empujando a todos a través de la puerta, a pesar de sus protestas. Entonces la puerta se cerró con estrépito. It was pitch black going down the stairs. "Everyone, it's too dark to tell where we're going, hold each other's shoulders!" shouted Phineas, so everyone could hear. Adyson clutched onto Django's shoulder. "Are you scared, Adyson?" he whispered. She was slightly trembling. "Yeah, what if we can't find the exit?" she whispered back, sounding shaky. "Adyson, it's gonna be fine..." he said. "Okay..." she whispered, still shaking. "Hey Guys! I found a torch!" said Phineas, (not a flashlight, a flame torch) The room they were in was lit. The Walls were made of concrete, a grey/yellow colour,with a metal grate ceiling. It was a maze. "This is too creepy... I'm going back!" said Ginger. But a metal door had blocked the staircase. They all gasped… "Oh No! Now how do we get back?!" Phineas looked around desperately. "Hey! A plaque! On the wall!" It read: "Hello, person(s) By the time you read this, the door to the staircase will be shut and can't be opened. In case you don't know. I can see you. If you are in a group, you're group shall be seperated, to all four corners of The Labyrinth. If you succeed to find a key, or a password on paper, hidden somewhere, you can open a door to the next room. There are 5. Good Luck. - The Maze Keeper." "What?" someone said. Then there was a flash. All of a sudden, each person was alone, looking around them, put in an area in the 100-acre-length-and-width maze! "HELLO?!"screamed Holly. "Anyone there?!?! Gretchen, Katie, Milly? ANYONE?!" "Right here!!" "Over here!" "Who is that?!" "Its Holly!" she yelled, while running, trying to find everyone. Nobody was to be seen. But when she was about to give up, someone bumped into her! "Holly?!" Holly turned around... "Katie? Where is everyone?!" "I don't know! I've looked everyw—" her words where stopped by a deafening scream. "That sounds like Isabella!" "HEY! EVERYONE! I FOUND A KEY!" yelled Buford, the key shone so everyone could find it. Buford then opened the door, and made sure everyone was there. "Hmm… let's see. Baljeet, Ginger, Milly, Katie, Holly, Adyson, Ferb, Gretchen, Django… Wait… where's Phineas and Isabella?!" he said. "Oh, it does not MATTER! We need to save ourselves!" yelled Baljeet, pushing everyone through the door, despite their protests. Then the door shut with a crash. Categoría:Fanfics